To Prove Myself And My Love
by BluRio
Summary: After Loosing the Kalos League, Ash Changes his mind and decides to isolate himself, in Mount Moon. After Training for 6 years, He decides to participate in the World Pokemon Championship, held in Alola Region. Will he be able to proof others? Will Serena accept him after 6 long years ? READ TO FIND OUT !
1. Ash Makes A Tough Call

**Hey guys, BluRio here.**

 **I really love Pokémon, and thus with the ending of the xy season, and with the sun and moon beginning, I have decided to write my first ever FanFic. This story is scened after the xy season, so enjoy. And don't forget to review. Pokémon language is written in italics.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, and if I did, Ash would win a Pokémon League.**

16 year old, Ash was sleeping in his room, with Pikachu taking a nap. He had just had dinner, after having returned from the Kalos region. He had planned to go to the Alola along with his mother, but something was bothering him. Apart from winning the orange league, he couldn't win any other competitions. He had travelled so many regions, but he felt something was lacking…..

So, he decided to take a break. He called out Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, are you thinking the same as what I'm thinking?"

' _Yup."_

Ash went downstairs to talk to his mom…

"Are you sure of this, my boy."

"Yes mom, and I request you to not say this to anyone, not even my friends"

"Why not your friends, they have been supporting you for such a long time"

"Most of them have achieved their dreams, I want to prove them, what I'm capable of"

"Ok, my Ashy, you will always be my son, wherever you go"

"hehe…k mom, I will be off tomorrow, first of all I will visit Professor Oak's lab"

"Good Night"

Ash went back to his bed, and began taking notes of the Pokémon, that he would like to take, in his journey. Though it would be an unofficial journey, but he still wished to take 6 Pokemons, as he always would have the luxury to switch between them…..with that done… both Ash and pikachu went to sleep.

"Mom, I'm ready to go"

"Bye, Ash, And Don't forget, to change your …"

"Stop embarrassing me mom!" "And please don't say my friends a thing, but except... (The promise came up in Ash's mind, the promise he made to that girl, the girl with whom he shared his first kiss… Serena)

"Except… "

"Nothing Mom" "Bye" "Let's go buddy (to Pikachu)"

" _Chu... "_

"Take Care, Son"

 **10 minutes later in Professor Oak's Lab.**

"Are you serious Ash!?" Oak exclaimed.

"Yes Ash, You are a great trainer, You Don't need to prove anything." Tracy Tagged along.

"No, bro. I wish to take a break from my journey, and rediscover myself, train hard, and come back STRONGER and BETTER."

"As you wish Ash, you may go and select the Pokemons you need." Oak Stated.

"And Tracy, I would request you to keep this a secret from the rest. Please"

"You got my word, dude"

Ash and Pikachu went out in the garden. Ash met Bulbasaur and requested him to signal, all of his Pokemons to gather. Bulbasaur, unleased his magic powder, solar beam attack (well that's what I call it), and all of ash's Pokémon, that he had gathered over the years, assembled around him.

"Thnx buddy. You Are Awesome"

" _Bulba... (No Problem)_

Bayleef tackled him. Gible and Totodile Bit his head (#lol) and some gave body slam. Finally everything was settled. Ash narrated the whole story to his Pokémon, and everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Ash finally selected his Final Six: - Pikachu, Infernape, Staraptor (I had to choose between so many Flying Types), Noivern, Snorlax and Snivy. With the Pokemons selected, Ash headed out, after bidding farewell to Professor Oak and Tracy.

Ash started his Journey. When he was crossing the Viridian forest, it seemed to him just yesterday, that a 10- year old Ash, headed out on his first Journey, and met Misty and Brock. As Ash turned the pages of his History Book, he remembered the Pokeball incident with Gary, the incident with the forest Pokemons, that inspired him to become a Pokémon Trainer and the Serena incident…..

As soon as he remembered her, his heart sank. His heart was filled with a strange kind of emotion… the feeling he could never understand. Ash's mind flash backed to the time in Kalos. The day when they separated. The day when she kissed him. It seemed that Ash's mind malfunctioned. He thought of keeping aside Serena, for the time-being. But, the thought of her, never left his mind.

Ash decided to travel on Staraptor's back and drop down at the Charicific Valley, to pick up his Charizard. On his way, he crossed the Cameran Palace, and decided to pay a visit to Queen Llene. She was pleased to meet Ash.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see. I'm proud with the progress you have made"

"Thanks, Your majesty!"

"Ash, I never got a chance to thank you properly, for what you did to our Kingdom and Lucario. I wanted to give this egg, to someone with great capacity, and aura (she hands over the egg to Ash). The Riolu inside this egg, is actually, the successor of Sir Aaron's Lucario."

"It is an honor for me, that you think me capable, of handling this responsibility." "I promise to take full care of this Riolu"

"And Ash, why don't you get a change in your dress. It would help you in your disguise"

The egg glowed, and it shone bright, and a Riolu hatched from it.

" _Father, is it you?" "Your Aura is similar to Sir Aaron"_

"Would you like to join with me in my journey?"

" _Sure, Father"_

With that. Ash wore his same clothing as Sir Aaron. And wore a hood, as a disguise, and took leave of the Queen.

Ash reached the Charicific Valley. As he reached nearer, his Charizard, came flying, and burned his face. Liza was very happy to meet Ash again…. Ash narrated the whole Incident to her, and requested her to keep it a secret.

"Sure Ash."

"Thnx Liza"

"So, where are you planning to stay, and start your training?"

"Well, let's see, I think Mt. Moon"

"I will make sure to visit you, Ash"

"So good of you Liza"

With that Ash took leave of Liza, and boarded on his Charizard, accompanied by Pikachu and Staraptor. Riolu, sat on his other shoulder.

Ash woke up the next morning. He had landed on Mount Moon the last night. He had already found a suitable cave and with a wonderful cottage near it, with the help of his Pokemons.

Ash had his Breakfast of fruits plucked from the forest. Then he began his training… to become a Pokémon master… Meanwhile, he and Riolu, also started to their meditation sessions, so that Ash could be able to use his aura..

Times past bye, Ash continued his training. He was frequently visited by Liza, and Ash to made visits, to the Charicific Valley, to call his mom, and exchange Pokemons from Professor Oak's Lab. Tracy had informed him that all of his friends had called him, and inquired about Ash, he said that they were really sad, at his Sudden Disappearance.

 **After 3 years...**

"What was that Lucario?"

" _Daddy, I feel some strong energy, and it's coming towards us."_

"Wait, I think I know this energy".

Ash could feel his presence. It had been 3 years, but he didn't forget it. The Pokémon was back!

"Could it be you?"

Suddenly, a blue Pokémon came out, of the woods, followed, by a small green Pokémon.

"So it was You, Greninja"

" _Yes Master."_

"How are you Squishy?"

"The darkness that was pending upon Kalos has withdrawn, all thnx, to your Greninja. When, we started looking for you, it seemed that, you had disappeared, but Greninja, could still feel your energy, so I sent, my cells, to different regions, in order to look for you, and we finally found you here."

Ash shared a long Hug with Greninja…

"So kind of you, Squishy, or should I say Zygarde"

" _Well, squishy is better_ _"_

"I'm really happy, greninja, you are finally back"

" _Well, I wouldn't wait, much longer, Ash and Greninja, Thanks, for all that you have done for Kalos."_

"We should be the one thanking you."

" _Ninja..."_

With that, Squishy took leave of them.

" _Master, I have heard your situation, and I'm sorry, I couldn't pull it off in the Final"_

"No buddy, you did your best! Anyways, past is a past. Will you help me with my current Goal?" "And please call me Ash."

"Sure, Ash"

" _And, you see. I saw Serena, couple of months before. She returned to Kalos from Hoenn, and when she heard of your disappearance, she was shocked. It seemed to her, that the World, had turned upside-down. She even visited your Home-town, but all in vain... I couldn't help, but watch in Silence."_

" _I know you still, have feelings for her, after all our hearts are connected. How are you going to explain her this, when you return?"_

"Actually, I don't know, After all this training, I have realized one thing, my success, was all due to the love of my friends. I could never have accomplished anything without them."

"But, I never responded. And now, I feel Guilty. I feel guilty, of behaving like a dense child. I always concentrated on Pokémon Battles, I never had time, for them "

" _You are the most dense trainer, buddy" Pikachu, laughed off._

"Thnx, for the complement Pikachu."

"Well, now, the only thing left for us to do, is TRAIN, and, proof ourselves to the world."

" _YESSSS!" All of Ash's Pokémon cheered..._

 _Greninja suddenly, remembered something. "Ash, I forgot to tell you, when me and Zygarde were coming to this mountain, we felt some very strong signals. I believe, we can find mega-stone, in this mountain. That would be a great help" "And here, I have brought for you, a key stone."_

"Thanks, buddy, now we can get even stronger!"

 **5 years later... at the Charicific Valley… with Tracy on phone.**

"It's very sad, but it can't be helped, dude."

"Whoa! You sure have changed Ash. Your friends are really sad, and you don't seem to care. In fact, I heard from your mom, that Serena, Misty, Brock and Dawn, even visited your house."

The moment Ash heard Serena's name. He got depressed.

"Well, you see, now there's nothing that can be done. They have to wait for my return"

"So Ash, when are you, thinking of returning back, I see you have grown so much strong, much more than expected, the Pokemons of yours have reached their prime level, many of them have obtained their key-stone, and your Greninja is just exceptional. Our

"Well, you see. 2 years, back, while I was training in the forest, I got a strange feeling, the feeling I didn't forget. And I knew it was greninja. He was accompanied by Squishy. Squishy said that, the danger in Kalos had withdrawn, thanks to Greninja's help, and he was all set to continue his journey with me."

"So, when are you thinking of returning..?" "It has been five years dude."

"Well, next year, there's a World Pokémon Championship, to be held in Alola Region. I heard on TV, that trainers, coordinators and Performers, from all over the world, are going to take part in it."

"Well, dude, with your training, I doubt whether, any one will be able to recognize you."

 **After 1 year…**

"Well, Pikachu, it seems, the time has come, we have spent six years in hiding, now, the time has come, to finally prove the world that ASH KETCHUM has returned."

" _You are right buddy, the time has come."_

"And also, we may get a chance to meet her…"

" _Well you haven't forgotten her, haven't you? It's been 6 years. You know, she may be already taken"_

"I just want to see her happy."

Meanwhile, Charizard, Hawlucha, Greninja and Lucario, were having their usual sessions.

"k guys, it seems, our time has come guys, let's go"

" _Let's go master"_

" _Yes, daddy, your time has finally come" Lucario added._

"CALL ME ASH!"

With that Ash, wearing Sir Aaron's Dress, and wearing a hood, left Mount Moon, to begin his new life.

 **A/N: So guys that's it. The First Chapter of my First Story, Hope you all liked it. So please review, as I'm a beginner, and I will update very soon. As you might have, guessed already, this will be an Amourshipping FanFic, so I want you guys, to please help me, add more CRUNCH to the story**

 **Peace!**


	2. Ash finally Meets everyone

**Hey guys, BluRio here.**

 **Hope you all liked my previous chapter. I sincerely thank you all, for the reviews and the advice you gave me. I will try to correct those in my upcoming chapters. Now, we know, Ash has made his way to compete in the World Pokémon Championship. This chapter will contain the information of ash's Pokémon and their stats. So first I'm gonna do the flashbacks of their training, as requested in a review.**

During Ash's stay at Mount Moon

"So guys, as said by Greninja, to get stronger, we should take our powers to the prime with the help of megastones." "So, let's train hard, and strengthen our bonds."

" _Yeaaaaaaahhh!" All of his Pokemons yelled._

One Day, while Ash was doing his aura training with Lucario, Ash saw a flock of Pidgeottos, flying over the forest. They looked in a lot of trouble. As soon as they saw Ash, they flew towards him.

" _Ash! Thank God, we found you. Please help us."_

"Wait! How do you all know my name?

" _Ash, how did you forget us? We are the flock of Pidgeys that you saved. Your Pidgeot is in need of care. We were attacked by the Fearow and his fellow Spearows again. Pidgeot single-handedly fought them, but got severely injured."_

Ásh suddenly remembered the promise, he had made to pidgeot, many years ago _._ He along with Lucario, Pikachu and Greninja, followed the flock of Pidgeottos, and reached the destination.

"Pidgeot! Are you okay?"

" _Ash Master! Is it you?"_

"Lucario use Heal Pulse."

Pidgeot was healed.

"I'm sorry Pidgeot, really very sorry. I promised to come back for you, but I never came "

" _It's okay master. I'm really happy to see you back after so many years"_ " _I heard from the forest Pokemons, that you were reported missing, I cannot express my happiness."_

Ash and Pidgeot share a hug

"So Pidgeot, the pidgeottos have told me that, they will be leaving soon. So will u return with me, on my journey?"

" _Sure master. I have been waiting for this day for many years."_

"Thanks Buddy and please call me Ash!"

" _Daddy, looks like our team is increasing." "Pika-chuu" "Ninja..:_

 **Back To the Mountain.**

"So guys, it seems, that our old friend Pidgeot has returned." "Thus, seeing the more number of flying types, tomorrow, we shall practice our flying moves. It will be followed by other types, the next days. And, this system will continue, throughout our stay here." "Let's get to bed. Good Night Guys!"

" _Good Night" All the Pokemons yelled._

Ash was sleeping on his bed. But, he could not sleep peacefully. In fact, he never did, from the day, he begin his training. Tt he thought of him, betraying Serena, was always there in his mind. He could not remove the memories, of the time he spend with Serena, his first meeting with her, her delicious pokepuffs, sleeping with her on open grounds and the farewell kiss…. With these thoughts, still in his mind, Ash felt asleep.

 **The Next Morning.**

"So, as discussed yesterday, today we are going to begin out training. So, Staraptor, Unfeazant, Gliscor, Noivern, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noctowl, Pidgeot and Charizard come with me, to the top of the Mountain, we shall, improve our Flying moves, learn new ones and make strategies." "Greninja, can you please accompany me, to help in the training?"

" _Sure Ash."_

"Lucario and Pikachu, please stay back, and continue your training and look after the other Pokemons"

" _Okay Daddy."_

On top of the mountain

"So here we go guys. Staraptor fight against Unfezant, Gliscor and Hawlucha improve your gliding skills, you must be able to fly like any other flying types. Talonflame and Noctowl put your best foot forward. While, Pidgeot and Charizard will accompany, me and Greninja, to improve our bonds and find the megastones."

Thus, the training sessions continued, with every type getting a specified bonding session with Ash. Thus, by the end of the fourth year, many of his Pokemons had obtained their respective megastones and reached the prime of their abilities.

So here's a list of Ash's all Pokemons.

 _Pikachu, Greninja, Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Feraligatr, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Leavanny, Scrafty, Serperior, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodie, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern._

 _Back to Ash Flying to Alola…_

 _Ash was flying on Charizard, with Pikachu and Greninja. Staraptor and Pidgeot, were flying alongside them._

 _"Okay guys, let's take a break"_

 _"Ninja…." "Pika-chuu..." "Charr…" "Starraptor…" "Pidgeot..."_

 _"All of you! Let's have a break." Ash called out all of his Pokemons._

 _While living on Mount Moon, Ash learned to make the best balanced diet, for each of his Pokemons. He used the forest for all of his needs, and kept himself fit. As Ash was having his Lunch, which was delivered to him, by his mom, his mind shifted back to the time in Kalos, when Serena made them delicious Pokepuffs, as desert. All these years, he had been thinking of Serena. He knew Serena, would participate in the Performers Event. Ash couldn't hold back his tears…._

 _ **After the Break.**_

 _"Let's go guys, the World Championship is waiting for us."_

 _"_ _Let's go. Yeahhh!"_

 _With that, Ash got on Charizard, with Pikachu and Greninja, and Staraptor and Pidgeot accompanying them._

 _ **After almost 2 hours.**_

 _"So, here it is the Islands of Alola."_

 _Ash landed on the Melemele Island, the Main Head-Quarters of the Championships. Charles Goodshow, the Indigo League President was standing on the reception counter in the Pokémon Centre, along with Nurse Joy._

 _Ash was having his hood on. So, no one could recognize him. Ash had called back all of his Pokemons, except Pikachu and Lucario._

 _"Good Evening, Nurse Joy. I'm here to register for the Pokémon Championships, in the Trainer's section."_

 _"Sure, May I get your Trainer's ID, please."_

 _(Ash had requested Professor Oak to create a Fake ID for him.)_

 _"So Red, you are now registered for the Championships. All the Best for the Tournament. Hers's your room key. You are requested to attend the Opening Ceremony tonight. The matches will begin from day after tomorrow."_

 _Charles was having a suspicious glance at Ash. He was sure that he had felt that kind of spirit before._

 _"Hey Red, nice to meet you."_

 _"It's great to meet you after so…." Ash knew he had spilled the beans._

 _"I knew it! It's you right Ash?"_

 _"Oops. I thought to keep myself a secret until the Championship ends."_

 _"Don't worry, I will make sure it is kept a secret between you and me." "When I heard about your disappearance, I knew you were thinking to make a huge comeback, and I think, there couldn't be a better opportunity than this."_

 _"Thank you, Sir"_

 _After that, Ash to his room._

 _On the other hand, Serena landed on the island. She had grown back her long blonde hair, and was still wearing the blue ribbon, given to her by Ash. After she left Kalos, she went to Hoenn. There she met with May and Max and became good friends with them. She stole the title of 'Princess of Hoenn' from May, but returned it back, saying that, she wanted to travel the many other places. Then, she travelled to Sinnoh region, and participated in the event. She also met Dawn, and learnt that Dawn had travelled the whole Sinnoh region with Ash and Brock. She also learnt many stories of Ash, from both May and Dawn, which further strengthened her desire to meet with Ash and continue her journey with him._

 _When she returned back to Kalos, she made a call to Ash's home. She was completely heart-broken, she called Clemont, but of no use. She informed this to May and Dawn, who were equally shocked. She visited Pallet Town, but all in vain. She returned to her home, and cried. Her mom was worried. She knew that Serena had a childhood crush on Ash, and loved him dearly._

 _Serena, desperate to find Ash, decided to travel all around the world, and continue performing, hoping to find her lost love someday. She heard about the Pokémon Championships, from Professor Sycamore, and decided to participate in it, and hopefully get some news on Ash._

 _ **Back to the Island**_

 _As soon as Serena landed on the island, she felt a strange feeling in her heart. She went to the Pokémon Centre and registered for the Performance Event. She also met Miss Palermo and gave her regards. She then headed back to her room. Coincidently, her room was opposite to that of Ash's room._

 _ **That night in the stadium**_

 _All the trainers and performers were standing at different sections. Mr. Goodshow gave his lecture, and announced the World Championships open! There were a total of 128 trainers taking part in the Championships and 64 performers and coordinators. Ash begin thinking whether Serena was here, and taking part in the Event. Ash saw May, but kept silent. But, he couldn't notice Serena, who was standing beside her._

 _"Serena, doesn't that man with the hood, look suspicious?"_

 _"Yes. Why does he have to put a hood on in such a place?"_

 _"Look! He even has a pikachu, which looks strong."_

 _When Serena heard that, her eyes turned numb. She couldn't hold back her tears. The image of Ash, came in her mind. May, too realized that she had said the wrong thing. Though she had a crush on Drew, she still missed Ash dearly._

 _Ash checked the chart, and his rival. It seemed that he was up against Harrison. He remembered him from the Silver conference. He also found Paul, Barry, Tobias, Trip and Alain on the list. It was going to be the best comeback ever! He thought._

 _After that, Ash went to a Restaurant to have his Dinner. He sat alone in a table, and ordered his food. He saw Misty, who had ordered 3 ice-creams. He was longing to go and meet her, but his mind stopped him._

 _"Only she could eat those many ice-creams, in such a cold night." Ash thought._

 _After having his dinner, Ash left. While moving outside the restaurant, he crashed with someone._

 _"Awww! Can't you watch, where are you going?"_ _It was Dawn._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am. Hey, it's..." Ash stopped._

 _"Do I know you?" "_ _Pi-piplup"_

 _"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry."_

 _Dawn was suspicious. She thought she had recognized the voice, but she couldn't get it_

 _"Uff! That was a close call. Wasn't it Pikachu?"_

 _"_ _Chuu…"_

 _"Daddy, Who was she?"_

 _"Her name is Dawn Berlitz. She accompanied me on my journey, throughout Sinnoh"_

 _"When will you meet them?"_

 _"When I think, it's proper for me."_

 _"Okay, now let's go to bed."_

 _Ash Called Lucario back to the Pokeball, and then raced to the room with Pikachu. Serena was walking up the stairs. When Pikachu ran past her, she was taken by shock and tripped off the stairs. And was caught by none other than Ash._

 _Ash couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he loved was finally with him. He thought of hugging Serena, but before that Serena got up, and pushed back Ash._

 _"Hey! I just stopped you from falling. You must be thankful to me."_

 _"Your intentions didn't seem to be good. I'm not a girl that you think I'm."_

 _"I'm Sorry Miss." Ash couldn't hold back his tears. He felt the world go around him._

 _"Could it be that Serena, already has a boyfriend?" He thought_

 _"Why are you following me?"_

 _"It's because my room is that side."_

 _"Don't try to do anything silly." "I warn you."_

 _Ash just slammed and locked his door. He opened his hood and started crying miserably. Lucario and Greninja came out and consoled him._

 _"Ash, you should reveal your face to her. She doesn't know you."_

 _"The time hasn't come yet, buddy"_

 _Thus, with a heavy heart, Ash went to bed._

 _Meanwhile, Serena was getting a very strange feeling._

 _"Who is that man? Why does it seem, that I know him?" She thought._

 _"Let's go to bed Delphox."_

 _"_ _Dell…."_

 _"I couldn't find ash, today in the stadium. It seems he's not here. But why am I getting this strange feeling?"_

 _"It seems only yesterday, that, we parted from Kalos. We promised to meet again. But we never did."_

 _"Oh Ash! Where are you?"_

 _With these thoughts, Serena fell asleep._

 _The next day, Ash got up. He found pikachu sleeping by his side. He called out Lucario, and went to the beech to his meditation and aura training. He wanted to focus on his upcoming battle, and not think of Serena. But, the thought of her never left his mind….._

 _ **A/N: Guys, the second chapter is done. Hope you liked it. I tried something different. So please review, and point out my mistakes, after all, I'm still a beginner. I will make sure, I update quickly. My vacations are on, so I have a lot of free time. I wanna ask you guys, which pokegirl, I should make, the main rival of Serena… Please mention in the reviews.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	3. Feelings for Ash

**Hey guys, BluRio here. I'm really very sorry for the late update. I have been really busy these days, as my school just reopened, and am in class X. so as we saw in the last chapter, ash had an encounter with most of the pokegirls, and none except….. Well let's get the story started.**

 **The next morning.**

Serena got up from the bed, brushed her teeth, took a bath, and got dressed. It was an off-day, so she decided to take a walk. She checked the door twice, before leaving.

"That pervert is right opposite to my room, I got to be careful."

" _Dell..."_

"But, something of him, makes my heart go…. Duh! It's just my imagination" Serena thought.

May was sitting on a swing in the park.

"Good Morning May."

"Morning Serena."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Do you remember the guy we saw yesterday, wearing a hood? I don't know, why I get this feeling that I have seen him before."

"Oh! That guy…. He is an arrogant and perverted boy."

Serena explained the events that had occurred that night.

"Then if that's true, then I think I'm overthinking."

"Well, I guess I will go to the Pokémon center, and pick up my Pokemons."

"See ya."

May sat there wondering.

"I remember that attire. It was of Sir Aaron, and….and that Pikachu….. Could it be?" "No. It can't"

"When I heard of disappearance, I was shocked. I never liked Drew. I felt jealous of Serena, when she said that she KISSED Ash. I believed that Ash would still have some place for me, in his heart. But then, this happened."

"Remember the Millennium Comet Festival, Blaziken? I could not complete my wish. I wished that Ash and I could stay together forever, but all in vain…"

 **At the Pokémon Center.**

"Good Morning, Nurse Joy. I have come to take my pokemon that I had left here, yesterday."

"Sure, wait for a minute."

Meanwhile, May entered.

"Hey Serena, Wanna have the breakfast together?"

"Hmm, Sure. Let me take my Pokemons."

"Here Serena, Your Pokemons are ready to rock!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"Hmm, Nurse Joy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you know anything about a trainer, wearing a hood, and a black cloak?"

"Wait. Let me check." "Well, his name is Red. It seems that he has travelled many regions, and this is his first Tournament."

"That's sure is Strange." "Anyways Serena, Lets go eat something, I'm really hungry."

Meanwhile, Dawn had got up from her bed, took her bath, and was getting dressed.

" _Pi-pipup?" (Master you look some worried)_

"Yup, piplup. I don't know why, but yesterday when I heard that man's voice, my heart beat raced. The only other time, this happened, was the last day, of our journey with Ash." *cries*

"Ever since I heard about his disappearance, my mind could never rest in peace. I always kept thinking about him….

Oh Ash."

*knocking on the door*

"Hey, Dee-Dee. Are you there?"

"Kenny! Just get lost." "I'm not in good mood now."

"Well, I thought maybe we could have our breakfast together. I know you have been suffering a lot, so let's just cool off."

"NOO."

"As you wish." "You still haven't got him out of your mind, haven't you? Well, soon there will be only me there." Kenny thought.

Dawn dressed up, and headed downstairs. She found misty by the pond. They had a cute little discussion, and headed for the breakfast table.

"Well Misty, I heard that the Cerulean Gym, has now become one of the strongest water type gyms? That's just amazing!"

"Thanks Dawn."

"Anyways… Are you here for competing in the championships too?"

"Nope. I and Brock have come as representatives of the Kanto Gyms."

"Also, I hope to find him." Misty thought.

"It has been 10 years. 10 years, since I started journeying with Ash. We were just 10- year old kids. And Ash… He was as dumb as a rock. He never paid any attention to me, or any other girls. He was so much lively, active and involved in training. Actually, if my dumb sisters didn't ask me to take over the gym, I would have continued my journey with him. I was so sad that day, but Ash didn't show any emotions. I always thought of him, the nights we spend together, our usual morning chores, travelling 3 regions with him. At last, I just couldn't take it. I visited Ash, in the Hoenn region, but he was all the same, and even had another girl, may."

"I swore to myself that day after returning to Kanto, that I will be the best water type Gym Leader, in the world. I have rejected numerous proposals, till date, hoping to get some response from him…..but all in vain."

"I was so shocked when I heard the news of Serena kissing Ash that I couldn't sleep for days. I thought that finally Ash had become mature, and more handsome. But, then this incident happened." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, as she thought.

" _Togekiss…"_

"Well, at least, you will always be with me Togekiss. Thanks for coming back." (Misty met Togekiss on her way to Alola, and it decided to travel with her again!)

Ash as usual woke up from his sleep, he could not sleep peacefully. The incidents of the other night, disturbed him. He was thinking of Serena, the whole time. However, he made up his mind, and decided to concentrate on the competition. He got ready, took his pokeballs, and along with Pikachu and Lucario, headed towards the breakfast table.

"Hey dude, why do you always wear that hood?"

Ash turned around and found Calem.

"That's my style, may I know your name?"

"Sure. I'm Calem. I'm from Kalos, and I aspire to be the best pokemon trainer in the world." "What about You?"

"Well. My name is Red."

Ash noticed Serena, who came to take another piece of bread.

"Hey Serena. Good Morning, meet my new friend, Red." Calem called her out.

Serena's face grew red in anger.

"Calemmm! Don't talk with strangers. He is a pervert."

Serena grabbed Calem's hand and pulled him away.

"Come let's eat the breakfast together with May and Brock."

Ash stood there dumbstruck. His mind had stopped working. He couldn't believe what he saw. Serena had a new Boyfriend! Ash ran towards the woods, and started punching on a tree. His fists started to bleed.

" _Daddy please stop!"_

" _Pikachuu.."_

" _You might have got the wrong idea. Serena is always friendly with everybody." Greninja said._

"But, what if I'm late. What if Calem has already taken Serena's heart."

" _But….."_

"There is no point of feeling sad now. Let us go and win the competition. I don't care anymore, batting is the first priority."

"That's the only way to show my friends, that I am no longer a loser."

 **Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Center.**

"Serena, that person didn't look like a pervert." "But, thanks for pulling me away from him, anyways."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still deny your proposal. The only thing is that, I thought you were in danger."

"Get over your thoughts Serena. ASH KETCHUMM IS DEAD!"

*slap* There was a silence in the Pokemon Center. Tears started flowing down Serena's eyes. She took her bag and left the hall.

"You will always be mine Serena, just wait and watch, how I win the competition." Calem thought.

Ash was heading to the battlefield. He saw Tierno stalking Serena.

"Oh my cutie-pie, Serena. How are you?" Tierno said, catching her hands.

Serena taken aback. "Hey there, can you please leave my hands."

"No, I would never. You will always be mine." Tierno forcefully pulled her on to a hug.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He jumped, sprinted and stood right there between, Serena and Tierno.

He landed a punch straight onto his face. Tierno's nose started bleeding.

"What do you think, you were doing right now, get back or else, I will call Officer Jenny."

"Who are you to interpret our reunion?"

"Get lost." Tierno walked away in agony. He could notice the flame in Ash's eyes, and knew he couldn't take him on.

Ash looked at Serena, and then continued his walk towards the battlefield.

"Thank You." Serena said in a low voice. "But I could have protected myself, from him. Don't get too much excited, and think of any pervy things." "I still didn't forgive you, after yesterday's event."

Ash didn't bother replying to her. Serena could feel her heartbeat increase. She sensed the aura, the aura she had been looking for years. She felt attracted towards Red, but stopped herself. She still had time, to practice for her performance, so she decided to go to watch some battles.

On her way to the stadium, she met dawn, May and misty.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We had nothing to do, so we decided to join Misty, as VIP, in the Battle Championships."

"Wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Serena replied.

They reached the stadium. It was a day-off, so Exhibition matches were going on. Brock was already seated there, along with Mr. Goodshow.

 **It was Cynthia Vs Diantha.**

Ash sat amongst the crowd, opposite the VIP box. He tried to forget all the incidents with Serena, but he just couldn't take her off his mind.

"Pikachu, Lucario. Let's watch this battle, and take note of their tactics."

" _Who are they, Daddy?"_

"Don't call me Daddy!" "Cynthia is the Champion of Sinnoh, and Diantha is the Kalos Champion and a superstar."

The battle began.

"This will be a one-on-one battle."

"On right side we have Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, and on my left side is Diantha, the Kalos Champion. So let this exhibition match begin."

"Go Garchomp."

"Go Gardevoir."

 _So folks, Cynthia has send her Garchomp, while Diantha, has chosen Gardevoir. No Shocks!_

"Garchomp, draco meteor."

"Use agility."

"Dragon Rush."

"Shadow Ball"

This battle is getting interesting, folks!

"Wow they sure have improved a lot." Ash thought.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw."

"Gardevoir! Get up, use moonblast"

TIME TO MEGA EVOLVE

 _So folks, both of them have used their key-stones._

"Dig, Garchomp."

"Gardevoir, calm mind, know garchomp's location, and then hidden power."

"Sand Tomb. Follow it with Dragon Rage."

"Moonblast." "Dazzling gleam."

"Fire fang."

 _Both the pokemon have collided with each other….It seems Garchomp is standing._

" _Gardevoir, get up."_

 _The battle is not over yet…..oh wait... both the pokemon faint at a same time!_

 _It's a TIE! Well thanks for coming, hope to see you all, tomorrow._

"That was a hell of a battle, wasn't it?"

" _Pikachuu…" "Daddy, it seems, we have the capacity to defeat one of them."_

"That will be a later issue, first let's concentrate on our main goal."

That Afternoon, in the Café.

"Cynthia, it was a great battle."

"I didn't expect much less, than you, after all, you are the champion, for all these years."

"You too. You know, for all these years, I have been waiting for some capable trainer to make an appearance, and have a firm battle with me."

"There has been Alain, Trip, Paul, the one with the Darkrai, Tobias, but none of them, caused a great challenge."

"Six years before, there was a trainer, the moment I saw his spirit, I could feel his aura. He was destined to be the greatest of all, but after he lost the Kalos league final to Alain, I haven't met him anymore." *sobs* "He almost beat me once, using his Greninja."

"I have encountered many trainers, but the one with the pikachu, stood up. His determination could be seen in his eyes. He gave his all during a battle. I was so attracted to his skills. I wanted a chance to nurture him, but never got a chance. I even had invited him to my Summer Villa. I haven't met him since, his name was….."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Wait, do you know Ash?"

"He is the one, I was talking about."

"I never knew he had a greninja." "I have an idea, let's go and ask Mr. Goodshow. He must have some information about his existence."

"Let's go." "Cynthia? Is it just my imagination, or do you really, have a crush on Ash?"

Cynthia blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say no, but now let's go."

 **At Goodshow's office.**

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Sir, do you remember the trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

*Spits out his coffee* "Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry.*sweating* what do you want with him?"

"Well, ummm... We just wanted to know, where is he? For what I knew about Ash, he couldn't miss, a competition like this."

Charles decided not to spill the beans.

"Well you see, Ash Ketchum is missing for 6 years!"

"WHaaaaaaaaaattttt!"

"According to reports, after he went from Kalos to his hometown Pallet, that he took all of his Pokemons, and disappeared, never to be seen again." "His friends believe that he has been living in a hideout all these years, but nobody knows where."

Both of them started to cry...

"Poor Ash, I was longing to meet him."

"I still can't believe it."

"Well you know, you must always expect the unexpected." "Well, I have got to go, see ya."

Back in the park.

"I'm still not able to make out the head and tail, of what Goodshow told us."

"I have a theory." Cynthia said. "If Ash has been living in a hideout for all this years, he sure is thinking of making a comeback, and what better way, than this World Championships."

"You are right. That means Ash must be here, and tomorrow he is going to have his first battle!"

Meanwhile, Serena was having her dinner.

"Why do I get strange feeling whenever I'm near to that hooded guy?"

"Why does my heart seem to know him, even though I do not recognize him at all?"

"Why is that my heart gets attracted to him, even though, it has been always to Ash?"

"Wait, could it be? No, it can't be." "Aahh! I'm overthinking this issue, I must focus on my performance tomorrow."

"C'mon Delphox, Sylveon, let's have our last practice session, before heading to bed."

" _Dell…." "Syll…."_

 **A/N: That's it, the third chapter is over. Hope you all have enjoyed it, so please review, any flaws and suggestions.**

 **I have been very busy lately, but I will update very soon, so stay on.**

 **Follow my Instagram Pokémon fan-page _**

 **Peace!**


	4. SatoSere Love Meet

**Hey Guys, BluRio here. Hope you liked my previous chapters, this is a continuous story, and I keep on taking inputs, from your advices, comments and reviews. So please do review. So let me stop this non-sense, and continue. :p**

 **That night at the Training ground.**

"Uff.. That was a great session Delphox, Sylveon, Gardevoir, Pancham (If pancham evolved, it would not suit the performance) and Vulpix (Serena caught it )"

" _Dell…" "Syll…." "Gar…" "Pancham-cham"_

"Now, we are all prepared for tomorrow's contest. Let' rock the Round.

All of Serena's pokemon yelled.

"PIkachuu...Thunderbolt!"

Those words echoed in Serena's mind and ears.

"It must be another dream, I just can't get him out of my mind." Serena thought.

"Greninjaa…Water Shuriken!"

"Those words again." Serena turned right, and noticed the hooded guy, practicing with his Pokemons. But what shocked her was that he himself was sparring with them.

Ash saw Serena, standing there awestruck.

"She looks so cute, like that." Ash thought, while giggling.

"Heyyy! Whom are you laughing at, you pervert?"

"None, what's up?"

"I was having my last practice session before tomorrow's first round match. You are quite strong, you totally resemble the one whom I once loved (And still do)…." Tears started to flow down her eyes.

Ash couldn't control himself. He went forward, and with great difficulty patted her head. Her long hair smelled so good. It brought back so many memories for Ash. When the first time Serena helped him in preparing for his battle with Viola.

"What was his name? Where is he now?" Ash asked. Meanwhile Pikachu and Greninja couldn't take this drama of Ash, anymore.

Serena stopped and crying and pushed back Ash. "Don't touch me."

"Why should I say you his name? He's gone. Nothing can be done now."

Ash stood there shocked. "Does she still love me now, or am I just a past."

Suddenly Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and almost pulled his hood off.

Ash recovered quickly, and put back his hood, but not without Serena getting a glimpse of his raven hair.

"Why do you always wear that hood?"

"Sorry, can't tell. None of your business." Ash put his pokemons back to their pokeball, grabbed Pikachu and headed back to his room."

Ash reached his room, locked the door and sat on his bed, panting.

"What the heck was that Pikachu? You almost got me exposed!"

" _It's all your fault, for how much more time, will you keep running away from her. Can't you see how much sadness you are causing to her?"_

"The time hasn't come yet pikachu. I don't want to deter her from the path of **winning the Contest**."

 **Back to the battle field.**

"Why did he run away? He sure is a pervert."

"When his hood fell off, I saw his raven hair. It looked so much same like Ash, only that his one was combed and was seemed to be very long." "Could it be…?" Serena thought.

"Nah, it can't be. Ash would never run away from me like that, this all must be my imaginations. I miss him so much."

"Oh Ash! Where are you?"

The next morning Ash got up, brushed his teeth, took a bath, got dressed and headed out.

" _So daddy, what are we gonna do now? Our match is in the afternoon, we have a whole day to spend."_

"For now, let's head for the breakfast table."

Ash entered the Restaurant. He spotted Brock having his breakfast, along with Misty. He was wearing a doctor's outfit. He looked sad.

"Must have had an encounter with Nurse Joy, early in the morning." "Well, seems like he has become a doctor, pikachu."

" _pika…..chuu."_

Ash sat on a table and ordered his food. He spotted Gizel and Macy.

"Wow, Macy has really grown big, and Gizel is as beautiful, as she was previously."

" _You are being a pervert Ash."_

Ash looked at Pikachu, whose cheeks were sparkling.

"*gulps* Sorry Pikachu."

Brock had an eye on Ash. He looked at his Pikachu.

"Hey Misty, didn't you tell me Ash had a powerful Greninja, while he was in Kalos."

"Yup, Serena said me that."

Ash finished up his breakfast, and headed to the washroom. On his way, he crashed with Dawn.

"Ouchh!"

"Can't you see and walk."

"Hey, I remember that voice, not you again!"

"LOL! Must be a coincidence."

"You Pervert, stay away from me."

"I'm not a Pervert."

"Anyways, are you a trainer?"

"Yup, I will be participating in the Pokemon Championships, today afternoon."

"Wow, all the best."

"Thanks, and same to you for your Contest."

"Thankk yoouuuu….hey wait there!" Dawn turned around, but Ash was gone.

"How did he know I was participating in the Contest?" Dawn thought.

"Why does my heart feel so relieved, after talking to him? It gives me so much confidence for my contest."

"I hope Ash was here to support me, like he always did…." *Cries*

Brock noticed Ash going to the washroom, and followed him.

Ash was washing his face, when he saw Brock entered. He was about to live when….

"Ash Ketchum!"

Ash stopped. He turned around.

"Doctor, are you speaking to me? Sorry my name is Red."

"Don't try to fool me Ash, I have been with you, travelling for such a long time. You just can't trick me."

"The food that you give to your pokemon are all my recipes, you didn't forget that, didn't you?"

"Hahahahaha! Brock, you have sure become a great doctor. Unfortunately, I can't fool you."

Ash opened his hood. His face was as bright as it was, eyes glittering, and his long hair, perfectly set-up."

"You sure have grown, dude."

"When I first heard of your disappearance, I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't think that a pokemon trainer like you could take such a step." "Unfortunately, I was very busy with my work, so never got a chance to contact anyone. But deep inside I knew that you would come-back, and comeback with a bang, and looking at your pokemon, it seems I was correct."

"You really think that, thank you bro."

Ash And Brock shared a great brotherly hug.

"So Ash, tell me. Apart from your training, what else have you lessons have you learnt?"

Brock noticed Ash's face turn pale and red.

"Haha, it seems, like our little dense Ash, has finally decided the manly side of life." "so tell me, who's the girl, that stole your heart? Misty?"

"Hmm..no."

"May?"

"Nope."

"Dawn?"

"Nah.. I like all of them, all of them have helped me a lot during my adventures."

"But, the girl whom I love is SERENA." "I promised her that, we would meet each other after I return from Alola, but I never came here, and…." "She went to Hoenn, and we even shared a kiss."

"You wWHaaaaaaattttttt….?" Brock fell down in shock. (ANIME STYLE)

"Brock, I have a request please do not say anything about me to anyone." "I wanna keep this going for some more time."

"Pretend that you never met me."

"Anyways Ash, I see you don't wanna reveal yourself till you find the perfect time. But remember to contact me whenever you need something or some advice." Brock whispered.

"Thanks bro, take care. Bye."

Ash put on his hood, and walked outside.

Ash saw Clemnot, Bonnie and Cilan having a discussion.

"Any news on Ash?" Clemont asked.

"No, we searched him a lot, but we yet don't know anything."

"How is Iris doing?" Bonnie asked.

"She has become a great dragon trainer, and now aspires to challenge the Elite fours soon."

"WOW!"

"Bonnie, have you started your journey?"

"Yes, I chose my first pokemon as fennekin, we aren't so much experienced. I'm training very hard, and am looking forward to challenge Clemont very soon. Hehe. "

"Okay Cilan, let's head to the gym-leaders meeting. Bonnie, you go and sit in the VIP box, and watch the Pokemon contest."

"Sure, brother."

"Well pikachu, it seems all of them have achieved their dreams, the only one left is us. So. Let's put an end to this, and show everyone, what we are made of!"

" _Pikachuuuuu."_

"But…" "There is still a lot of time left, let's go and watch the qualification rounds of the pokemon contest."

Ash took his seat. It took him some time to realize that he was in an awkward place. On his left he had Hilda and Lyra, and on his right he had Gizel and Macy.

He remembered Lyra from Sinnoh and Hilda from Unnova.

"Why does it always happen with me?" Ash though,

"Sir, why don't you remove your hood, it's quite dark here." Hilda asked

"Sorry, but I prefer to keep it on."

SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE QUALIFYING STAGE OF THE POKEMON CONTEST.

IT IS GOING TO BE A FASHION WALK CONTEST. PERFORMERS WILL WALK ON THE STAGE ALONG WITH THEIR POKEMONS. THE BEST 64 ARE GONNA QUALIFY FOR THE MAIN ROUNDS.

SO LET IT BEGIN!

Ash sat there, watching the ladies, walk. He was waiting for Serena, and the others.

AND THE NEXT ONE IS THE EX KALOS QUEEN ARIAAA.

The whole crowd cheered. Ash was very happy to see Aria after a long time.

THE NEXT ONE HERE IS VERY POPULAR, KNOWN AS THE SINNOH SWEETHEART! IT'S DAWN BERLITZ!

Ash looked at Dawn, she looked very cute, and walked into the stage along, with her Piplup. She wore a beautiful sleeve-less top, and a skirt. Ash noticed Lyra shouting at the top of her voice.

Piplup used an upward bubble-beam, and Togekiss, used it's aura sphere from back, creating a watery background.

THE NEXT ONE APPEARING IS KNOWN AS THE PRINCESS OF HOENN, MAY MAPLE!

The crowd cheered loudly. May appeared with her espeon, with Blaziken giving off the effects of a fiery background.

Ash clapped hands, and gazed at how beautiful, May looked in that Princess attire.

Many participants walked on the ramp, including Jessiline (Jessie #lmao). Finally the name came, for which Ash was waiting.

THE NEXT PERFORMER IS NON OTHER THAN THE CURRENT KALOS QUEEN, THE EPITOME OF BEAUTY, SERENA YVONNE!

The cheer of the crowd, exploded through his ears.

Serena walked down the ramp, with a beautiful grace. She wore a long, beautiful red gown. Her hair looked gracious. She walked with her Sylveon and Delphox. Delphox used Mystical fire, and Sylveon used Fairy wind. The whole atmosphere was brightened. The crowd cheered loudly.

Ash sat there awestruck, with his mouth opened. The other girls, started giggling. Ash regained consciousness. He started clapping and whistling loudly, and got up from his seat. He was sitting on the front row, and his movement attracted a lot of attention, even Serena's.

Serena glanced at Ash. Ash was red in embarrassment.

"What would Serena think of me? Gossh! I'm trapped." Ash thought.

With no other option left, Ash turned back and headed towards the exit.

" _You screwed it up there, buddy"._

"I couldn't help. It seemed my body automatically got up."

"Well, there is not much time left, so let's head to the stadium."

Ash saw the board outside the stadium, which showed the Performers who qualified.

Ash noticed Serena ranked the top, followed by Aria, May and Dawn.

"So all of them qualified." Ash thought.

Serena was getting changed in her locker room.

"Why did he get up, and went away during my performance?"

"Why did I get the feeling of happiness, when I saw him in the crowd?" "Oh God, please tell me, what's going on?"

Suddenly Diantha appeared. "Hey Serena, you did a great job out there."

"Thanks Diantha, great to see you after so many years."

"Well….uhmmm… I had a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you have any information about your friend, Ash Ketchum?"

Serena's face turned pale. Her mind malfunctioned. She sat there, without uttering a single word.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Please, don't talk about him to me like that. You don't even have a single clue, how many sleepless nights, I have spent looking for some information on Ash. But all in vain." *sighs*

"Well then, it seems like there are many contenders, for this battle, but ultimately, it's all on him." Dinatha said, while leaving heading for the door.

"Wait, what so you mean? Did you just confess, that you love him?"

"Yes I did." "Let me just help you a little, Mr. Goodshow said that Ash is right here, in this World Championships!"

With those words Diantha left the room.

Serena couldn't believe what she heard. The words of Diantha were echoing in her ears. Numerous questions and thoughts ran through her mind.

"Diantha secretly loves Ash?"

"Ash is participating in the Championships?" "Why didn't he meet me?" "Did he forget me?" "Is he running away from me?"

Serena freshened up, changed into her normal clothes, and ran to the stadium, where the trainers championships were being held.

"If he is here, he must be participating in the tournament." "He must be here."

Serena noticed all of Ash's travel mates, entering the stadium.

"Hii Serena, where are you heading to?" Dawn asked.

Serena decided not to say anything to them about Ash. "Just came here to watch some battles, it's been a long time."

"Come join us, we have extra VIP tickets."

"Sure." ("Damn." Serena thought.)

They sat there, watching many battles. Alain just finished his one, with ease.

"Well, that was quick." May said.

"NO wonder, he beat Ash in the Kalos league finals." Clemont said.

All of them looked at him in anger, but with tearful eyes and a please-don't-mention-his-name-again look.

"Sorry guys."

THE NEXT BATTLE IS BETWEEN HARRISSON FROM HOENN, AND RED FROM KANTO.

SO LET THE BATTLE BEGIN.

All of them looked at the guy, standing on the battlefield, with pikachu on his shoulders.

"He resembles so much to Ash." Bonnie said.

Everyone agreed.

"He was there, during our performance fashion walk." Dawn said.

"Well, it was likely for a pervert like him, to be there. Right Serena?"

Serena was lost in deep thoughts. "Why does my heart pounds so fast, whenever I look at him. Who's he?"

"Serennnaaa."

"Oh, ya well, yes May, u are right."

"Anything wrong Serena, you seemed to be lost in deep thoughts."

"Nothing, let's watch the battle."

Meanwhile, Brock was keeping a keen eye on Serena.

Ash was standing, with his hood on.

"Go Lucario."

SO RED HAS CHOSEN LUCARIO. IT LOOKS VERY STRONG.

Harrison got tensed, by the calmness of Ash.

"Go Kecleon."

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Lucario was standing with his eyes closed.

Harrison decided to make a move.

"Kecleon tackle."

"Lucario, dodge at the last moment, and then brick break." Ash thought and murmured. Nobody could hear what he said except Pikachu and Lucario.

Lucario dodged at the last moment, and used brick break. AS FAST AS LIGHTNING!

Dust covered the battlefield.

JUST WHAT WAS THAT! INCREDIBILE AGILITY FROM LUCARIO. LET'S SEE WHAT WE HAVE GOT HERE.

KECLEON FAINTED! LUCARIO WINS.

TRAINER PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR NEXT POKEMON.

"Go Ursaring."

"Lucario, prepare your bone rush."

"Ursaring! Be careful, use earthquake."

"Lucario, bulk up."

"Now Ursaring, Charge with Focus Punch."

"Bone Rush." Ash just thought.

WOW! THAT WAS SHEER BRILLIANCE FROM LUCARIO. WHAT GREAT SPEED.

PLEASE CALL YOUR NEXT POKEMON.

"Go Steelix."

"Steelix, don't waste any time, use Stone Edge. Follow it with Rock tomb."

Lucario opened his eyes. _"Daddy, shall I?"_

"You don't need to ask me for that. Go ahead."

Lucario jumped on the rocks, one by one, reached mid-air and fired his aura sphere. Steelix fainted.

GUYS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. 3 OF HARRISON'S POKEMON DOWN. THIS LUCARIO JUST SEEMS UNBEATABLE.

Harrison was fuming in anger. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Who is this trainer?" He thought. "Anyways, Go Sneasel."

…

WELL, SNEASEL IS GONE, LUCARIO SEEMS TO BE HURT BY THE BLIZZARD, BUT KS READY TO FIGHT.

"This guy is really awesome." Clemont and Cilan, spoke together.

"His battling skills, are far above…." "I wonder what lies behind that mask." Max asked.

"Go Houndoom!"

"Lucario can you continue?" _"Daddy, do you think, I will be defeated by a dog?" "Of course, Yes."_

"Houndoom Flame thrower."

"Lucario, Meditate." Lucario stood there still, flame thrower hitting his body."

Suddenly Ash shouted, "NOWW! Focus Punch."

The Punch hit hard, but Houndoom got up.

"I can't let you take this game, without any hard work." "It's time to show our true power."

""Houndoom MEGA EVOLVE!"

HOUNDOOM HAS MEGA-EVOLVED!

"Lucario, Our bond is strong enough!" _"Daddy, I don't need mega evolution, to defeat this dog."_

"Houndoom, Fire Fang!"

"Lucario, Jump and then use CLOSE COMBAT!"

IT'S OVER GUYS! HARRISON HAS ONLY ONE POKEMON LEFT, AND THAT POKEMON IS….

"Blaziken!"

Ash recalled his Pokemon.

"Uff. He changed the Pokemon, it must have been really tired." Serena said.

"You are wrong there. The condition in which Lucario was in, he could have defeated more 5 pokes."

"I would like to meet that person today ya tomorrow, he seems to be very mysterious.

"Sorry Harrison, but one of my pokemon, has some business to complete."

"GO Charizard."

"Blaziken, Mega Evolve."

"I seemed to be have seem this battle, somewhere." "Oh yes, it was the match between, His Blaziken and Ash's Charizard. It was one of the most intense battle, I ever saw."

That short speech, gave Serena enough clues.

"Charizard, flame thrower."

"Blaziken, Blaze kick."

"Charizard, fly and use dragon tail."

"Dodge it!"

"Charizard, Mega-evolve!" "Use dragon claw."

"Blaziken, Close combat."

"Charizard, wait for the perfect moment, then grab Blaziken, and SEISMIC TOSS!"

*gulps*

BLAZIKEN IS OUT OF THE RACE, CHARIZARD WINS. RED HAS WON THE BATTLE, WITH EASE AND HAS QUALIFIED INTO THE TOP 64. WE HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THIS MAN. HE HAS BECOME STRONG CONTENDOR.

NOW WE HAVE A BREAK, AND THEN WE RESUME THE OTHER MATCHES.

"That was freaking awesome!" Serena thought. "Who is this guy?"

Mr. Goodshow started to laugh. You all sure always think of Ash.

"A Girl should sometimes listen to her heart, because at times, that's wiser." He looked at Serena.

Brock decided to join in. "It sure is tough when your heart notices it, but your brain doesn't,"

Suddenly, everything came together in Serena's mind. It seemed all the jigsaw puzzles got fit.

She ran out from the VIP box, and then out of the stadium. She ran like wild.

"What's suddenly gotten into her?" Misty asked.

"I think Brock, asked her out (#lmao)" Dawn said.

"Hey, I would never do that, as I have Nurse Joy and Jenny."

Serena ran, and ran.

"Where could he be gone?" "He shouldn't be far away." "It must be him, why did he do like this to me?"

"Does he hate me?" "I...I even called him…with…abusive names." *cries*

Serena around the whole stadium, but couldn't find him. She decided to head back to her room, and check the person next door.

Meanwhile, Ash had done his Lunch. As soon as he stepped out of the Restaurant, a group of paparazzi journalists, jumped on him and began to ask questions. Ash avoided them, and headed back to his room. When he was about to enter his room, he looked back at Serena's.

"Pikachu, is it the right time?"

" _Anytime is right time."_

"What would she think of me? A coward, a fool, a dumb boy…..well, we shall see to that later, for the time being let's get a good afternoon nap.

Serena's eyes opened. It was 7:00 pm. She got dressed up, and went to begin her search of Ash.

She noticed that Red's door was wide open.

"This must be the right time." "Okay, I have to find it out." She thought.

She ran inside…..

Only to find the Room Service people, doing some cleaning job.

Serena was devastated. (Anime style)

She went to the practice ground. And sat down on the stairs. It took her back to the time, after her Final lose to Aria. Ash supported her, and brought back her self-confidence.

"If it wasn't for him, I would now be a Ryhorn Racer."

Suddenly, she heard a similar voice. "Pikachu…Thunderbolt!"

She ran to the direction of the voice, only to find Ash practicing. She went forward.

"Hey, please step-aside." "It's dangerous."

"Ashhh!" Serena called out. Ash was shocked, but decided to act.

"Um... Sorry but my name is Red."

"Don't you dare, play fool with me." "Open your mask." "Do you even have any idea, how much you have already made me suffer?"

Serena started to cry. Ash couldn't take it anymore.

He opened the hood and his mask!

Serena could see the manly face of Ash. He had grown hairs, a slight French cut, but still the boyish nature in his eyes.

"Ash, is it really you?" "I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Serena rushed towards him, and hugged him tightly.

Ash patted her head. "I missed you so much Serena. You are the World to me."

"Please forgive me Ash, how could I not recognize you? I even got angry at you." "Gome-nasai"

"How could I not accept such a cute apolopgy? Hahahahaha."

Serena looked at Ash. He looked so handsome.

She bent forward, and kissed Ash.

Ash also kissed her back. Finally they pulled aside, gasping for breath.

"Oh Ash!" "Oh Serena."

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum, you have a lot of explanation to do."

Ash recalled his pokemons.

"How about you shift to my room."

"What Ash is asking me to sleep along with him?" (Serena thought. She couldn't believe her ears."

Ash contacted Charles, who was happy for him, and granted them an Arceus suit room.

"You know Serena, when I was in my exile, I learnt a very important thing…."

"And what's that?"

"It's love..." Ash kissed Serena. They got changed to their night dress, and slept in each other's arms.

Ash explained the whole incident of what happened 6 years ago, and since then.

"Oh Ash, promise me that you will never leave me from now on." "We will always stay together."

"I promise." With these words, they fell asleep.

 **A/N: - Well, here comes an end to probably the longest chapter, I ever wrote. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Therefore, until next time, GOOD-BYE.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Secret Revealed?

**Hey guys, BluRio here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Serena and Ash finally meet each other! So let's get the story started. If you want more news and updates, follow my Instagram account _**

 **The next morning.**

Serena got up. She found herself sleeping beside the one she loved. She just couldn't believe it! All of her dreams, come true within a span of 24 hours.

But there was still something bothering her…

"How will the others react?" "The game has just started…." She thought.

She got dressed, and went to her room, to get her luggage and shift to Ash's room.

 **After a few minutes….**

Ash got up.

"Good Morning Pikachu."

"Wait…Was all those a dream?" He thought.

"No sweetheart."

The soothing voice of Serena, echoed in Ash's ears.

Serena moved forward and kissed him on his lips.

"Good Morning Ash."

"Good Morning Serena." "I can't express how happy I am currently."

"Same here, it happened so quickly….Uhmm..."

"What is it Serena?"

"There was something that came up in my mind." "You know, all of your ex-companion girls are after you!"

Ash was shocked.

"What…what would you do….if …if any one of them confessed to you?"

"Ash moved forward and hugged Serena. "Don't worry, you will always be mine no. 1"

"Well, no point worrying about that right now. Let's get dressed and go for breakfast!"

"You sure have not changed Ash."

*smiles*

"I am gonna take a shower. "

Ash couldn't control his urge to peek (LMAO)

Ash moved towards the bathroom. He could see her shadow.

"My…my…seems like ash has grown." *giggles*

"Sorry Ash, but you have to wait, until our marriage."

Ash quietly sneaked away.

Ash and Serena left the room, and went down to have their breakfast. Ash still had his attire on…..

 **In the elevator.**

"Well, the day finally begins." "It's time to face the world."

Both of them kissed each other…."LET'S GET THE SHOW ROCKING!"

Ash and Serena entered the Breakfast buffet.

May, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Clemont and Bonnie were sitting together having their breakfast.

"So they finally meet each other…" Brock thought.

"Hey! Look. Isn't that Serena. What is she doing with that hooded guy, she called pervert?" Misty said.

"Are they dating?" Dawn shoot up. "Well, I can't believe Serena turned her back to dear Ashy so soon."

(Anime style) "Good for me, that's one enemy down." Dawn thought.

But May was silent, she had a suspicious glance at them.

"Is there a problem May?" Bonnie asked.

"Well…isn't that strange…..You know, until yesterday Serena couldn't stop thinking about Ash whole day, and now all of a sudden, how can she change her mind?"

"There is sure something fishy going on here."

"Now that you mention it….The hooded guy sure looks very suspicious." Clemont added.

"What is Serena thinking?" Dawn thought.

"If they are dating, we will see a lot them…..during these days."

"And if there is something really fishy going on, we should keep a very close eye on them." Misty said.

 **After the Breakfast.**

"Ah! My stomach is full!" Ash said.

"I said you, to eat so much."

"It is something that we can't control. Right Pikachu?"

"PIkachuuu…."

"How dare you!" A loud voice came from back.

Ash and Serena turned around. It was Calem.

"Are you talking to me?" Ash asked surprised. Serena hid back of Ash.

"Yes, you bastard! What have you done to my Serena? What kind of spell did you cast on her, you pervert!" Calem shouted.

Ash lost his nerves and went straight and punched him right on his face.

"Serena told me everything about you. You Idiot, from now on she's mine and if you dare to touch her, I cannot promise your future!" Ash said with fire in his eyes…

Calem's nose was broken…He quietly sneaked away.

Ash grabbed Serena's hand and took her into the forest…

"We can rest here in peace." Ash said.

"Uhm...Ash! Thank You, I'm so grateful to you."

Serena bent forward and kissed Ash.

"Serena!"

"Yes Ash?"

"Can we just stay here for a while?" "You see, I have never had this experience for the last 6 years. I thought about you every day and night…And now we are finally together, I just can't believe it!"

Serena put Ash's head on her lap.

"It was the same for me Ash. I travelled all around looking for you, but all in vain. I came here to get rid of that agony, but it seems that the most important thing ever to me has been found!"

"I am sorry Serena. I bothered you so much."

"Please don't like that sweetheart! If I would have to go to extra-terrestrial to retrieve you, I would be ready without any second thoughts..."

"Hahahahaha Serena! You looks so _Kawaii_ with that expression.

*blushes* "Oh Ash!"

 **Meanwhile!**

"Did you see that May?" Max asked.

"What Max?"

"Didn't you guys see, how the new boyfriend of Serena, took the shit out of Calem?"

"What? Really?" Misty asked…

"Wait! I have heard of him. His name is Red, he won the first round without losing a single Pokémon." Dawn said.

"Isn't something very fishy guys? May said...

"What?" Misty asked...

"Well, you guys know Serena pretty well, right?"

"Uhmm... Yes?"

"Just think the time, she came here…. She was so focused on finding Ash."

"Yup, you are correct." Dawn said. "She seemed to be the last person that would lose any hope."

"You don't mean!... 'That'..."

"Noooo… That can't be possible." Misty said.

"What if it is?"

"We have to find it!"

Brock was listening to their conversation…

"Come on guys! You are taking it to such a conclusion, without any evidence."

"I think Brock is right.."

"Moreover, even if Ash leaves, I am here *smirks*"

"IDIOT!" *brock gets a kick down of his stomach (you know where)*

Clemont *thinking* "That must have hurt."

 **Back in the Forest..**

"Hmm.. So Serena, when is your next performance?"

"Ah! It feels so nice hearing those words from your mouth again! Anyways, my next performance tonight."

"Hehe! So this time, I can watch your performance with ease. "

"Well, it's gonna be a poke-food making competition, for qualifying for top 32, and then the dance competition is gonna be tomorrow."

"Well! I have a day-off today, so let's go toil around the forest. Then we can go to the kitchen and practice and have my future-wife cook lunch for me."

"Oh Ash!" *Serena leans forward and kisses him*

"Hussh! Serena. People might hear us."

"I don't care Ashy!" Serena said as she continued kissing him….

" _Pikachuuuuu." *coughs* (I'm still here buddy)_

"Hehe, Sorry Pikachu."

*Ash and Serena, move around the forest, HOLDING HANDS.*

Serena *thinking* "This is just like a dream-come-true"

*Ash kisses her* "It's not a dream Serena."

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Dawn had been watching them from behind a tree. She couldn't hear the voices, but she could tell that, there was something fishy going on around!

"Come on! How can they be so close, when it's been just one day?"

"It's time for DETECTIVE DAWN to be in this case."

" _Pi-piplup."_

"Piplup, you know, why I'm doing this, right?"

"If mine assumptions are correct, I may be just able to get HIM back." *cries*

 **BACK TO SATOSERE.**

"Hey Serena, there seems to be someone spying at us, from behind that tree!" "Hurry! Run."

Serena *thinking* "Oh wow, Ash holding my hands and running, I feel JUST WONDERFUL."

"Come on out Lucario!" Ash called Lucario.

"What is it Daddy!"

"Teleport us to my room!" "Quickly."

"It's OUR ROOM!" Serena Shouted.

"Sure, Daddy."

Serena and Ash transported to their room. But Serena still had some doubts in her mind….

"Uhmm. Ash?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Why did Lucario call you DADDY?"

"Oh that! Hehe...well…"

" _So you are the one, daddy kept talking about.." Lucario said._

"You can talk?"

"He uses Telepathy."

" _Daddy said me everything about you mistress."_

"Mistress?! … Don't call me that please."

" _Sorry Mistress."_

*Ash giggles*

*Serena pokes him*

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Just.. I thought you were thinking that Lucario would call you as 'MOM'."

*laughs*

" _I would love to mistress, but that honor is taken by the mother of daddy."_

"Oh Please! Shut Up." Serena said.

*All of them started laughing*

 **Back at the forest!**

 **Dawn POV**

"What was that?"

"How the heck did they disappear?" "Did the Lucario use Transport?"

" _Pi-piplup.." *nodding his head*_

"You know piplup, when they were kissing, I got a glimpse of red's raven hair…."

"As soon as I saw it, my heart got a mini-heart attack…."

"Could it be.. Could it be that Ash and Red are the same? If yes, than why is he hiding away from me?"

"I gotcha keep it a secret! I think it's all Serena's fault…"

"She must have spoken ill about me, so that…."

" _Pi-piplup..Piplup..pi-pi-piplup." (How can you say these things without any evidence? If that is him, then you must go and talk to him."_

"You are right piplup… The game is not over! It has just begin!"

 **Back to Ash and Serena..**

"Well, there is still time for my performance. What should we do?"

"I dunno about you, but I'm gonna sleep for a while.."

*sighs*

Ash opened his shirt, and got ready to sleep..

"Well, those have really developed." *points at his six packs* (I know it's ridiculous).

"So that bad guys don't dare touch my girl!"

Ash grabbed Serena (who also changed to her night dress) and jumped on the bed..

"Oh Ash!" Serena kissed Ash...

Ash kissed her back, and they both fell in sleep peacefully. Serena could feel the warmth of Ash's body...

"Hey Ash!"

"Yes?"

"We are sleeping together. It doesn't mean you will do lewd things to me. Understand?"

"Oh! Come on. What do you think I'm?" "Just sleep..."

"xD."

…..

…

 **After a couple of hours…**

Ash got up! He couldn't find Serena by his side…

"Good Morning, Pikachu!"

"Come on, you still behave like a 10-year old child." Serena said, giggling.

Ash opened his eyes. Serena was standing there… She looked so stunning, even without a makeup..

"Oh Gosh! Is it time, already?" "Sorry, I completely forgot and overslept, thanks to you pleasant smell and warmth."

Serena *blushes* "Don't worry, dear. There is still a lot of time left."

Both of them got ready.. Ash put on his usual costume and hood…

"Uhm Ash, Why do you still have to put that hood on?"

"I have told you before. I don't want anyone to know me."

"But why?"

"I don't know the exact reason too…"

"You know, Ash.. There will be a lot of girls running for you, if they come to know that 'Ash has returned.' What would you do then?"

"Ah! Don't worry Serena, I promise that I won't ever leave you! Not even Arceus can separate us now."

*laughs*

"Okay, let's go, kick some butt!"

 **In the Auditorium.**

Ash took his position.

He was happy, that he couldn't find any familiar faces around

SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I AM YOUR HOST FOR TODAY, AND IT'S THE QUALIFYING ROUND FOR THE TOP 32. ON MY FRONT WE HAVE THE JUDGES FOR TODAY'S COMPETITION…

"Wow! Dawn's mom is here, along with Nurse Joy, Diantha and Palermo."

SO, TO INFORM THE AUDIENCE. IT'S GONNA BE A POKE-FOOD MAKING COMETITION. EVERY PARTICIPANT SHALL BE GIVEN A TIME LIMIT OF 1 HOUR FOR BAKING, AND THE TOP 32 SHALL QUALIFY FOR THE NEXT ROUND.

NOT ONLY THAT, THE JUDGES WILL ALSO SEE THE CO-ORDINATION BETWEEN THE PERFORMER AND THEIR POKEMON.

Dawn was at the backstage, along with May.

"Hey Dawn! Any news on our new couple?"

"Well! Uhm.. Nope, but we shouldn't lose hope!" Dawn lied.

"Yup, there she comes." "She sure looks very beautiful."

"Hmmm…"

Dawn *thinking*

"Ash! I don't know whether it's you that is sitting in the audience! But, my heart tells me, you are there!"

"You may have not come here to see me! But, Ash! Wherever you are, you shall always be mine!"

"I shall not allow any other girl, to snatch you away from me!"

…..

 **A/N: That's it guys…**

 **Guys sorry for not updating frequently. I'm in Grade 10, and have been a lot busy with my studies… But, now I have summer holidays.. So expect me to update, within the next 2 weeks. I shall be going on a school excursion trip tomorrow… So, it won't be possible on my part to update, within 1 week…**

 **I know this chapter is not that good! But please do REVIEW!**

 **And help me with some ideas.. :P**

 **Peace!**


	6. Love Rival- Dawn

**Hey guys, BluRio here.**

 **So how have you all ben doing? I'm just bearing up the school pressure… so let's get back into the story without any non-sense. ; Please do follow my Instagram Page ashnatsu_**

 **In the auditorium**

Ash was sitting in the hall, waiting for the qualifying round for top 32 to begin. He was very excited to see Serena… As usual Ash was surrounded with lot of ladies, including Geisel, Hilda and the rest.

" _Dude, if I see any weird movement of your eyes to any of these girls, I will make sure to tell it to Serena."_ Pikachu whispered to Ash.

The Poke-puff making competition began. Ash saw Serena making her ever-delicious poke-puffs with the help of Sylveon, while Pancham was doing stunts with the food items as usual.

Ash also noticed Dawn and May. They both looked stunning and were doing great.

"Dawn was always a great cook. It seems May has got some ideas of cooking, of course Serena must have taught her." Ash thought.

Ash also saw Jessie. Jessie from Team Rocket… After the fall of Team Rocket, the three of them have taken up jobs here and there and now are not into crimes anymore.. Ash's mind flashbacked to the time when he encountered Team Rocket and had them always sent flying away… *giggles*

" _Daddy! The time is almost up and seems like mistress has finished her work." Lucario points out._

Ash's mind came back to the present. He found most of the contestants standing there with their poke-puffs on their table. Serena's poke-puffs looked tasty, even from so far away… *pikachu licks his lips*

Serena was standing on the stage. She was pretty much satisfied with what she had prepared. She saw Ash looking at her. Evn from that distance, she could see Ash's face. She blushed slightly.

Dawn saw Serena blush and started looking for Red in the audience. She found the hooded guy staring at Serena. Suddenly a chill ran down her spines, "Ash! I know it is you!" she thought.

The competition got over, all of them including Serena qualified with ease..

"Hey Serena! Over here!" Dawn called out.

"A love rival!" Serena thought. "Oh! Hey there, Dawn"

"Well! Seems like we through to the top 32! Now it's gonna be tough."

"Yes!"

"Well! You seem to be hanging with that Red guy.. what's with all this?" Dawn asked.

"Oh Shit!" Serena thought. "Well.. uhmm"

"And what about Ash! You ost hope?"

"Uhm… Yes! Ash isn't coming back." Serena shouted and ran to her room (Ash's room)

"That was a close call!"

" _Delll!"_

Serena found Ash inside the bathroom.

"Hey Ash! I'm back!"

"Just a minute!"

Ash came out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel making Serena blush.

"You were awesome there Serena!" _"Pikaaachuu!"_

"Thanks both of you!"

"Now time for your reward!" "Pikachu you can go out and play with sylveon in the other room."

As soon as the Pokemons left, Ash punched on Serena and pinned her down to bed.

"A-A-Ash?"

"Serena, you looked so stunning there!" "I just can't control myself!"

Serena kissed Ash! They continued kissing for a minute and then separated..

At that moment, Ash realized that he was just wearing a towel and…

Serena also realized that and blushed…

Ash blushed hard and went inside the bathroom inside..

Serena stopped him and hugged Ash from the back.. "Why are you so embarrassed, dear?"

"Well, i-it's just that.."

Ash picks up his underwear and wears it.. *sighs* "It's just embarrassing!"

Serena *sighs*.. "Haha! I love that face of yours!"

"So, when is your next match?"

"I still have two more days, so I will train a bit tomorrow!"

"Someone's very confident!"

Serena went near the dressing table and started to undress, until she was down to her underwear!

"Stop teasing me!" ash yelled!

"How could I not?" Serena said in sexy manner and pushed Ash to bed…

Suddenly there was the sound of the doorbell! Ash got up and put on a home dress!

Serena also put on a causal dress "Grumph! Who the hell was that! He ruined my moment!"

Ash put on his hood and mask and went to answer the bell.. As he opened the door, He found Dawn standing there!

 **A/N: Sorry guys! I know! I know! It's late, tooo late! But I swear I have been so busy with school and stuff! (And animes)**

 **As you see I have decided to add some adult sort of stuff! So if you don't like it, please to comment and Review!**

 **Take care! I don't know when I upload next! XD**

 **Peace!**


End file.
